warriorclanfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
The Dark Dragon Tribe/Roleplay
Here you can RP as a member of the Dark Dragon Tribe. In the Dark Mountains.... I streached my wings and looked off into the forest below. (Sappho) ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 19:41, May 13, 2012 (UTC) Gilsor growled at his servent. "Fetch me some breakfast!" he ordered. Vilen saw Petunia. He knew he had a crush on the servent she-dragon. He picked up a goose. "He likes these." he murmured to the she-dragon.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 19:47, May 13, 2012 (UTC) (Petunia) "Thank you," I said to Vilen. I took the goose, careful to avoid his eyes. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 19:49, May 13, 2012 (UTC) Vilen dashed away to hunt before Gilsor could snap at him. Gilsor snatched the goose from Petunia. "Looks like you got something finally right. The right size, and type!" growled Gilsor.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 19:52, May 13, 2012 (UTC) "Thank you, sir," I said. (SFT RP?) ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 19:55, May 13, 2012 (UTC) (Sure, you start.) Gilsor shooed away Petunia and ate his food. Vilen returned with a goose and a mink. He offered Petunia the mink and stored the goose for Gilsor later.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 19:57, May 13, 2012 (UTC) (O.K) "You cannot catch food for me, sir," I told Vilen, bowing. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 19:58, May 13, 2012 (UTC) "I can, and Gilsor has a problem with it, its his problem!" growled Vilen. He set the Mink down in front of Petunia.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 20:00, May 13, 2012 (UTC) "We have to hunt for ourselves," I told him. "If I am seen, I will be in so much trouble." ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 20:01, May 13, 2012 (UTC) "Okay then, I'm sorry." muttered Vilen. He picked up his mink and flew away.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 20:09, May 13, 2012 (UTC) I sighed. (I edited the SFT RP) ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 20:10, May 13, 2012 (UTC) (Sappho) From the air, I watched the two tribes fight. "Hrm," I said to myself. "About time we launched a raid." ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 01:26, May 16, 2012 (UTC) (I think these two should absulotly love each other, cause they should both be so dark and cruel. XD) Gilsor padded over to his mate. "Need for a raid too? We could chain up Petunia when we leave." growled Gilsor. Vilen gulped when he heard Gilsor say the word "Raid", and "Chain".SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 00:30, May 17, 2012 (UTC) "Agreed," I said. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 01:23, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Gilsor smirked. "I'll chain up the weakling." he growled, padding away. He tackled Petunia over and chained her to the ground. "Vilen! We're going raiding, so come on!" snarled Gilsor. Vilen padded up to Gilsor, and mouthed the words Sorry to Petunia.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 01:29, May 17, 2012 (UTC) (Petunia) I saw Sappho let out a small, evil smile. I hissed slightly. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 01:32, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Gilsor smiled. "Who should we raid first today?" asked Gilsor. "I heard the Silent Forest tribe and the Sky Rulers just got in a fought." murmured Vilen.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 02:04, May 17, 2012 (UTC) "The Sky Rulers," I replied. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 02:07, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Gilsor jumped when he heard that name. "Gilsor, i'll go with her, i know you hate the Sku Rulers, and you'll probably try to kill Draco. You go to the Silent Forest tribe." offered Vilen. Gilsor sighed and nodded.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 15:55, May 17, 2012 (UTC) "No," I said. "That is not how we strike. We take on one at a time." ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:11, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Gilsor blinked. "are we going to both then? We haven't raided the Silent Forest tribe in a long time." said Gilsor. Vilen nodded in agreement.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 22:18, May 17, 2012 (UTC) (I'll BRB in about two to five mins.) "We attack the Sky Rulers," I replied. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:21, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Vilen stepped back. "Then i'm out!! They ripped me up last time!" muttered Vilen. Gilsor shook his head. "I'm sorry, but i'm going to the Silent Forest Tribe instead, come on, Vilen." growled Gilsor. Vilen followed Gilsor.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 22:27, May 17, 2012 (UTC) (BRB, got to clean up after Pickles. Also, attack the SR! I have a plan) I sighed. "I didn't think you boys were such cowards," I asked mockingly. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:29, May 17, 2012 (UTC) (then what's the paln? I don't want my dragon tribe to just go broke!) Gilsor flashed around, teeth barred. "what was that?!" he snarled.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 22:31, May 17, 2012 (UTC) (Don't worry, they won't) "You hear me," I said. "Are you a king or a mouse?" ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:35, May 17, 2012 (UTC) "fine, just i'm watching out for that posin barb of Draco this time." muttered Gilsor, flapping his wings, ready to fly to the Sky Rulers.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 22:37, May 17, 2012 (UTC) I nodded. "Good choice," I said as I flew after him. (RP continued in SR RP) ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:38, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Vilen quickly dash over to Petunia and relaeased her. "Quickly, fly away!" he growled.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 16:49, May 31, 2012 (UTC) "No, they will find me!" replied Petunia. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 21:45, May 31, 2012 (UTC) "I'll fight em to the death, just go!" whispered Vilen.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 21:47, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Petunia nodded then took off. (BRB) ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 21:51, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Vilen made sure Gilsor and his mate didn't check on Petunia.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 21:55, May 31, 2012 (UTC) I flew into the forest below. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 21:56, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Vilen padded up to Gilsor. "Petunia is still chained, and is sleeping." growled Vilen. Gilsor nodded.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 21:58, May 31, 2012 (UTC) I landed on a pine tree."Wait, this is hydra territory," I though, remembering Trio. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:03, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Gilsor streached. "I'm going to make her bring me some freash kill." growled Gilsor. He noticed that Petunia was gone. "Vilen!" hissed Gilsor. "We're goingto find her, and your coming with me!" hissed Gilsor. "no! I let her lose, so i'll take her place." whimpered Vilen. Gilsor sighed and then nodded. "fine, she's free." he growled.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 22:07, May 31, 2012 (UTC) (Sappho) "No!" I hissed. "We are to find her!" (I still want to RP her as a servant dragon) ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:09, May 31, 2012 (UTC) (kay.) "then if you do, take not so much stress on her, and take it all on me!" growled Vilen. Gilsor nodded. "Your a fool, Vilen!" he snarled. He took off with Sappho to retrieve Petunia.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 22:12, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Petunia saw the two royal dragons swoop down from above. She began to panic. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:14, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Gilsor smashed Petunia's head to the ground. "don't worry, weakling. Vilen will be taking some stress off your shoulders as another Servant!" snarled Gilsor.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 22:19, May 31, 2012 (UTC) We draged her back to camp. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:21, May 31, 2012 (UTC) they were both chained. Vilen looked at his talons. "I-I'm sorry...I did all i could to distract them and help you." he whimpered.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 22:24, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Petunia nodded sadly. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:28, May 31, 2012 (UTC) "vilen! I need food and water, NOW!" snarled Gilsor. Vilen jumped to his feet and brought his king a goose and some river water. Gilsor ate the goose, and snarled when he drank the water. "Lake water only!" he hissed. Vilen gave him some lake water instead.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 00:25, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Felicity gnawed on a bone. ❄Moss❄ 16:16, June 11, 2012 (UTC) (Ew! Lake water....) Petunia cleaned the palace. ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 16:20, June 11, 2012 (UTC) The small purple-and-blue egg began to wobble and crack. Felicity saw it and flew to where Gilsor was sitting. "Your Majesty... the small egg we stole from the other tribes is hatching." Gilsor smiled evilly. "Ah, good, another ssservant. Fetch the servant Petunia and Sssappho. We will need to watch thisss wonderful moment," he said in an odd hissing tone. Starrynight48 Felicity watched the egg eagerly. A new dragon!" ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 00:49, August 14, 2012 (UTC) (Don't RP Silver's dragon!) Petunia ran over right away. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 00:56, August 14, 2012 (UTC) Felicity got every member of the tribe to watch the hatching. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 01:05, August 14, 2012 (UTC) "Why are you watching a servant egg hatch?" hissed Sappho. She kicked everyone out. "Petunia, you are in change of waatching this egg," she said. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 01:13, August 14, 2012 (UTC) "D'aw, come on!" Felicity mumbled as she was pushed away. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 01:21, August 14, 2012 (UTC) Petunia nodded. "Yes, madam," she said. She took the small hatchling away. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 01:29, August 14, 2012 (UTC) Gilsor turned to his Queen. "Another Servant! Perfect, soon, we'll make THEM steal gold!" she snarled happily. Vilen got his King some Lake water.Silverstar 14:16, August 14, 2012 (UTC) Sappho gagged and covered her mouth with her wing when she saw her king drink lake water. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 14:22, August 14, 2012 (UTC) Vilen lciekd his lips when he saw the water. The Lake water was freash. Vilen sighed, and padded into his den, his chain rattling. Gilsor finished, and streatched his wings.Silverstar 15:02, August 14, 2012 (UTC) "How can you drink that?" asked Sappho. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 15:19, August 14, 2012 (UTC) "Raised with it." muttered Gilsor. Vilen curled into a ball.Silverstar 15:32, August 14, 2012 (UTC) Sappho stuck her tounge out in disgust. "You will get sick," she said. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 15:49, August 14, 2012 (UTC) Felicity dusted around the palace. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 15:56, August 14, 2012 (UTC) Sappho flew off. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 16:08, August 14, 2012 (UTC) Gilsor didn't get sick, he was use to drinking lake water. "Vilen! Clean my den!" he snarled. Vilen padded into Gilsor's den.Silverstar 17:13, August 14, 2012 (UTC) Petunia watched the egg. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 17:26, August 14, 2012 (UTC) Vilen cleaned the den, and then padded over to Petunia. "You get to raise it?" he asked.Silverstar 17:31, August 14, 2012 (UTC) She nodded. "I gues," she said. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 17:32, August 14, 2012 (UTC) Vilen sighed. "That's much better then Sappho are Gilsor raising it." he murmured.Silverstar 17:35, August 14, 2012 (UTC) "Dark Dragon royaly are known for being bad parents. I wonder what happened to the prince..." replied Petunia. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 17:37, August 14, 2012 (UTC) "Gilsor probably ate him." sighed Vilen. (OMG, it should be him! O.O Or the egg!)Silverstar 17:42, August 14, 2012 (UTC) (What? It's Chronos.) "No, he ran away. And this was before Glisor. Royalty here also dosen't last very long," she replied. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 17:44, August 14, 2012 (UTC) (oh, ok) "Gilsor's a royal pain!" muttered Vilen. (XD)Silverstar 17:48, August 14, 2012 (UTC) "They are normaly dead within 10 years, but you should know that by now," said Petunia. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 17:49, August 14, 2012 (UTC) Vilen nodded.Silverstar 17:55, August 14, 2012 (UTC) She sighed and made a small nest for the egg inside her den.'' "Please don't have three heads..." ''she thought. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 17:56, August 14, 2012 (UTC) Vilen curling into a ball, and fell asleep. Shruikan snarled at Vilen, his long spikey teeth glistening.Silverstar 18:02, August 14, 2012 (UTC) "Er, can you please get out of my den?" she asked. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 18:19, August 14, 2012 (UTC) Felicity cleaned up some spilled lake water. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 18:26, August 14, 2012 (UTC) Vilen was so tierd, and passed out in her den! He jerked himself awake, and padded to his den, falling asleep half way there.Silverstar 18:27, August 14, 2012 (UTC) She fell asleep. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 18:32, August 14, 2012 (UTC) Thorn raced around the palace (Oh, the irony. XD) ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 18:34, August 14, 2012 (UTC) "You!" shouted Sappho to Thorn. "Get out of the palace!" ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 18:36, August 14, 2012 (UTC) Thorn growled and flew away. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 18:37, August 14, 2012 (UTC) She growled an laid down to sleep. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 18:41, August 14, 2012 (UTC) Skyler had strayed into the dark Dragon Tribe territory. She was sucking at flying. (>:) ) "W-Watch out!" she screeched as she fell into the palace, onto Thorn. He was her same age, so he wouldn't get crushed.Silverstar 16:04, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Category:Fanfiction Category:Fanclan Category:Roleplay Category:Fanfiction Category:Fanclan